


Vossa Alteza.

by takkano



Category: Kingdom
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, amizade, comedia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takkano/pseuds/takkano
Summary: Xin nunca foi o tipo de homem que se curvaria a realeza; a menos que fosse para beijar-lhe os lábios!





	1. Tática de Guerra.

**Author's Note:**

> Anime pouquíssimo conhecido, mas, que eu amo de coração. Qualquer coisa que esteja muito fora do contexto me perdoem, pois assisti esse anime há uns quatro anos atrás. Estou postando meus rascunhos, para não perdê-los! Boa leitura!! *-*

– Tem certeza que não há outro jeito? - o jovem olhava revoltado para o próprio reflexo em uma das peças de prata. – Pai, isso é um insulto a minha imagem como guerreiro.

– Não seja ingrato, Ben! Nós fomos os escolhidos, isso é uma grande honra!

O Estado de Qin erguia uma nova aliança com um território vizinho. É verdade que, apesar da possível união entre ambas as nações, ainda havia muitas desconfianças entre seus governantes. A família real do Estado de Won, não parecia disposta a selar nenhum tipo de acordo com o rei Zeng.

Porém, parecia haver uma forma de ambos provarem, um ao outro, que eram dignos de tal confiança.

A filha mais nova do rei, a princesa Xan Xen, foi oferecida como esposa a Meng Tian, neto de um dos generais de guerra mais importantes do Estado de Qin; o General Supremo Meng Ao.

Naquela semana, a moça seria levada até a província de Yanging, para uma visita ao rei Zeng, e para conhecer seu noivo.

Com tal situação, foi então confiado ao estado de Qin, que escoltasse a jovem até o castelo do rei Zeng. Se tudo corresse bem e a princesa chegasse em segurança até seu destino, ambas as realezas finalmente selariam um acordo vantajoso a todos.

Houve uma grande briga interna entre os generais, principalmente, para decidir quem faria a escolta da princesa. O general Wang Jian acabou conseguindo ficar com a importante tarefa, depois de levar todos os concorrentes a exaustão, contando sobre suas incríveis e vitoriosas façanhas de escolta, que, segundo seu filho Wang Ben, pareciam um tanto exageradas.

Parecia ser o trabalho perfeito para um futuro general perfeito, pensou Wang Ben. Até descobrir, que o plano de escolta, seria desenhado por outro guerreiro. E quem melhor para fazer tal coisa, que o mestre estrategista mais importante entre os futuros generais e, coincidentemente, futuro noivo da princesa, que o jovem Meng Tian?

Embora cada família guerreira gostasse de trabalhar à sua própria maneira, nem Wang Ben, nem seu pai, se opuseram a isso, até porque Tian costumava sempre ter ótimos planos.

Costumava…

Agora, Wang Ben, terminava de dar um laço desengonçado em um kimono rosa, ridículo.

– Mas que droga é essa? - Ben saltou longe olhando repugnado, para um pincel que seu pai segurava próximo a seu rosto.

– Cor, para seus lábios. - Ben tinha absoluta certeza que seu pai teve que usar toda sua força de guerreiro para não rir da cara do próprio filho.

– De jeito nenhum! Me recuso a usar tal coisa.

– Se não me deixar pintá-lo, vou te bater tanto na cara, que não será mesmo necessário que pinte os lábios.

Wang Ben se aproximou cabisbaixo. Sabia melhor do que ninguém que as ameaças de seu pai não eram palavras vazias.

– Pelo menos deixe a mamãe fazer isso. Manusear esse objeto é uma desonra para um general como o senhor!

– Cala logo essa boca, moleque tolo! - o homem deu uma pincelada meio sem jeito na cara do filho. – Até parece que contei a sua mãe que o vestiria assim. - o homem avaliou seu trabalho com o pincel. – Bom, eu não pegava! Mas tudo bem, essa é mesmo a intenção, não ser pega; quero dizer, pego!

– P… PAI! - Ben se revoltou vendo seu velho se segurando para não rir, meio sem muito sucesso.

– Ok, gora, vamos repassar o plano!


	2. Emboscada

– Vamos lá, Lord Wang! A carruagem é bem mais confortável que a montaria. Que tal um bom grito de guerra para animar as coisas?

— Oe, Jun! Não seja rude! Damas não dão gritos de guerra; principalmente uma de realeza.

— Oh, perdão alteza… quer dizer, desculpe Lorde Wang!

Wang Ben estava emburrado e envergonhado dentro da carruagem que o levaria, ou melhor, que levaria a princesa Xan Xen, até o palácio do rei Zang. Agora, além de usar aquele quimono ridículo e toda aquela pintura na cara, ainda teria que suportar as gracinhas de seus homens, que, apesar de parecerem tentar animá-lo, só acabavam o deixando ainda mais furioso.

Tian pediu a Wang Ben que se disfarçasse de princesa e tomasse o lugar de sua futura noiva, pois acreditava que a carruagem da jovem seria o alvo principal. E era lógico que, assim como protegê-la, a tarefa de capturar a moça, também seria realizada por um inimigo habilidoso. Com isso, ninguém melhor que o mais jovem e determinado guerreiro de Qin, para pegar o meliante desprevenido. Ninguém jamais desconfiaria de uma pobre donzela.

Apesar de todo o teatro que Tian fez, dizendo que daria tudo para proteger sua futura esposa, Ben, tinha absoluta certeza, de que todo aquele plano foi minuciosamente elaborado apenas para humilhá-lo diante todo o Estado de Qin. Porém, se o plano viesse a ser um sucesso, ninguém mais, além de Tian, seus homens de confiança, seu pai, e ele mesmo, precisariam saber daquele absurdo.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando a carruagem sacudiu perdendo o controle.

— ESTAMOS SOB ATAQUE! - Wang Ben gritou a seus homens. – RÁPIDO MINHA LANÇA!

— Lord Wang! Por favor, mantenha a calma e baixe sua voz! Devemos seguir o plano de Tian, e para isso, o senhor deve se aproximar do possível sequestrador com cautela.

— Mas me aproximar dele é exatamente o que farei; agora rápido minha lança!

— Lamentamos muito Meu Senhor, mas, como princesa, o senhor não deve usar a lança. - o seu fiel general lhe estendeu uma espada curta. – Aqui, use isto quando o inimigo estiver distraído.

— NÃO BRINQUE COMIGO! ESTA FAQUINHA NÃO SERVE NEM PARA MINHA MÃE PREPARAR UM BOM PEIXE!!

— Eu imploro, Lorde Wang! Não se altere.

Mesmo a contragosto, Ben pegou a arma. Mas, assim que colocou-se em posição sentiu o baque do veículo virando na estrada.

Foram todos atirados ao chão.

Um homem enorme se aproximou e segurou a princesa pelos cabelos.

— Uh, patético! Você não é a princesa!

Estava tudo perdido agora. Não sabia que seria reconhecido assim, tão facilmente. Não tinha ideia também que seria privado de sua lança, e com uma espada, além de estar vestido daquela forma tão desconfortável, jamais derrotaria um ancião sequer, quem diria um forte guerreiro. Bem, pelo menos não seria humilhado por ter falhado de forma tão estúpida e vergonhosa, pois nem mesmo estaria mais vivo para isso.

Wang Ben fechou os olhos e lamentou por perder tão rápido a grande chance que tinha de se tornar um General Supremo. Logo ele, um nobre, teria que deixar seu sonho a um mero caipira. Que coisa mais desagradável ter que se lembrar daquele selvagem, justamente no último segundo de sua vida.

“Por favor Xin, deixo tudo em suas mãos agora; não me decepcione!” foram suas últimas palavras antes de ouvir o som estridente das lâminas afiadas se chocando.

Abriu os olhos, e viu duas espadas travarem uma batalha insana a milímetros de sua garganta.

Um jovem de vestimenta simples, pés descalços, e sorriso bobo, empurrava o homem blindado até os dentes, para longe.


End file.
